Unexpected Romance
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: Rated PG13 for mild sexual references. An attempt at a Shails (Shadow x Tails) coupling, because I like to be different to everyone else. Read and review, any harangue will be merely laughed at and dismissed. (As as one already.)


_**Unexpected Romance**_

By TrebleX

The young orange furred, two-tailed vulpine lay there in his bed, blankets thrown off his body in the night. He sweat heavily all over, limbs wrapped tightly around his pillow as soft moans of pleasure escaped the confines of his throat. The emotion was so strong that it even brought a few tears into the corners of his eyes...too bad it was all false. Tails suddenly awoke, frowning as he realised what he had dreamed to be his love, was merely a pillow. He sighed heavily and tossed it aside, looking down at himself, sweatsoaked. What was going on with him? He'd never had a dream so real before, nor had he thought of that person in such a way. Yet all in one night, both had happened. He was breathing heavy too, this was the first time the young fox had felt like this about someone. What to call it, he had no idea, but he knew that the feeling truly was there. Carefully moving out of his sweat drench matress and sheets, he walked to the window and glanced outside. Then however he felt an odd sensation in his lower region, as if a part of him pressed against something else. His gaze turned downwards and his cheeks reddened to a great extent, only now realising thereaction that his dream had caused.

Far away from this lonely workshop of the young fox, stood another darker character with a past of loss and pain. His spines spiked up at the back of his head and crimson trailed from the centres upwards. He stood beside the ARK's window, gazing outwards from his lonely place. Thoughts of past love and his present situation ran through his mind, to begin with of his lost love Maria. Of course, not long after, he began to wonder if it would be possible to ever find love again. There were only two girls in the area he could think of, Rouge and Amy. Indeed they were both attractive, and had their good qualities. He would have to find out about their relationship status to begin with though, and he intended to do so without them knowing. So it was decided, he was to go out in search of a partner, or at least to get closer to one of them. He sighed slightly, blinking slowly as he continued gazing down at the Earth. Little did Shadow and Tails know, their gazes met one another's perfectly at some distant point.

Back on that planet, Tails was talking alone with his oldest friend. The blue hedgehog raised his eyebrows at what Tails had told him, he'd never expected to be asked such a thing. "So Sonic, what d'you think?" He asked once more, wanting an answer quickly.

"Well Tais, I, uh, I'm not into that kind of thing. I mean I guess it is possible for two guys to go out together, but it's not something I'd do. Besides, I'm with Amy now, and I'm happy with that." Sonic replied a little awkwardly, worried that Tails' question may of involved him.

"Okay, thanks Sonic!" Tails said with a little more hope now in his heart of his dream coming true, whirling his tails like a heli-copter and flying off. Sonic stayed a little confused before he shook it off and decided he was probably merely curious, then bursting into a run in the opposite direction.

Soon Sonic came up to Amy who had been waiting for him at Twinkle Park, they'd intended to go in together. However just before they entered Amy stopped. "Hey, Sonic. Is it just me, or does it feel like we're being watched?" She asked, glancing around behind her with some nervousness. He shrugged a little in return, taking her hand into his and walking in.

"They're probably just envious." Is all he said in return. They were being watched though, from a nearby tree by a certain black hedgehog. He now knew that Amy was taken as Sonic's girlfriend, so next he would find out about Rouge. He leaped from the tree and began to run at full speed to Dry Lagoon, where he expected her to be.

It was merely a matter of minutes before he reached there, slowing down and beginning to sneak around the area stealthily. Eventually he found her...in the arms of a red echidna and kissing passionately with him. He let out a slight sigh and quickly broke into a run again, leaving the unknowing lovers alone. Once more he came to Station Sqaure, slowing and walking to one of the park benches and sitting down on it. He lowered his gaze with a slight frown of sadness. Both of the girls he knew were taken, and he wasn't really good at meeting new people. Was he ever going to find someone again? Would he ever find another to love, and that could love him back?

Not far from him, Tails walked into the area around a corner block. He was still full of questions about a male loving another male, but wasn't sure who he could go to. From what he could tell, Sonic was worried enough when he asked him. If he couldn't ask his oldest friend, then who could he ask? Tails exhaled heavily in exasperation, before noticing Shadow not far ahead of him sat upon the bench. There he was, the cause of all these strange new feelings in a way. He looked a little sad though, and the young vulpine couldn't help but feel sorry for the lonely black hedgehog. Inhaling heavily as he gathered up his courage, also doing his best to hide his feelings, he moved and sat down beside the hedgehog.

"Hey, Shadow." Tails said nervously, thinking carefully before each word was said.He didn't want to let any secrets slip out. The ebony furred hedgehog turned his head slightly, before giving a light nod.

"Hey." He replied dimly. Shadow didn't know Tails too well, but inside he valued any company right about now.

"What's wrong?" Tails inquired, though not too commanding in his tone. He didn't expect Shadow to tell him really, seeing as they'd never really spoken before.To his surprise though, he was answered immediately.

"Oh, just been thinking about love." Shadow said, slowly moving to lean his back against the bench. "Wondering if I'll ever find someone again, you know?" He asked, slowly turning his gaze to meet with Tails'. The young two-tailed fox nodded slightly in return.

"Yeah, I know. I have to say though, I never expected you to be the type, really. You always seemed so cold whenever I saw you."

"Heh, well you've never seen me alone. I guess...I just feel bad about my past sometimes. Losing someone I loved."

"Oh, right." Tails said, feeling a little sadness for what had happened to Shadow. Trying to lighten the tone up again a little bit, Tails gave a slight smile. "Hey, I'm kinda hungry. D'you...wanna come to lunch with me?" The younger of the two asked with hope in his voice. Shadow raised a brow, a little surprised. He hadn't expected such an offer, but he was glad in a way.

"Well...sure." He replied, a slight smile coming across his lips. Tails nodded and leaped up off the bench, leading Shadow off.

The two soon entered a small cafe on the other side of town, pretty much empty at this time of the day. Most people would be at work and such other things. They found a table beside the window and sat opposite one another. They both reached for the single menu at once, Shadow accidently placing his hand atop Tails'. He quickly removed it not long after, rubbing the back of his neck a little nervously. "Whoops, sorry about that." Shadow said, laughing slightly. Why was he so nervous after doing that, it was only another guy, right? Unless of course....no it couldn't be it? He shook these thoughts off quickly, turning his attention to Tails who now had a soft red hue to his cheeks. He didn't say anything about it though, so as not to embarrass the vulpine any further. After some discussion on it, they'd decided to just share a pizza. After all this was only lunch, though a little late.

The two of them contiunued to talk for some time until their food arrived. However even as they ate they continued to talk, enjoying one another's company to a great extent. They'd started off talking off their own problems with love, although Tails had avoided talking of his dream. As time went on though the conversation drifted off to learning more and more about what the other was really like. How caring Shadow could be, despite how cold he appeared to be sometimes. Tails hadn't given away too much information about himself though, just in case it had let Shadow work out how he felt for him. They must have talked for hours after finishing their food, because by now the cafe was full of people. Eventually they had been asked to leave, in order to make room for new customers, which they did so.

Once outside the two of them gazed upwards for a moment at the blanket of ebony that was now they sky, dotted with the small balls of garish light. "You know, I enjoyed tonight a lot Tails, thank you." Shadow said with a small smile, turning his head so his gaze met with the young fox's. Tails returned the smile.

"I did too, perhaps we could do it again sometime?" He asked, ever more hope detectable in the tone of his voice.

"Sure, why not tommorow? Be here at one, ok?" Shadow replied.

"Alright then, c'ya tommorow!" Tails said happily, whirling his tails and taking off home. The hedgehog stood there for a moment longer though, for some reason not wishing to remove his gaze from Tails. Eventually though he was out of sight, and Shadow gave a slight sigh before also taking off home. It didn't take him long for he still possessed one of the chaos emeralds, and could 'chaos control' his way there.

Back at the ARK, Shadow was overcome with tiredness suddenly, but he was unsure why. He shrugged it off and merely went off into a small room. Inside there wasn't much, other than an old bed where he'd always sleep. He removed his sneakers and climbed into it, laying on his back with his hands behind his head. For some reason, he suddenly didn't feel as bad as he had every other night recently. He wasn't feeling quite so lonely, in fact he felt pretty good. It wasn't long until he drifted off into sleep. In this sleep though, he dreamed a dream he had never expected. One of himself and the one he'd spent so much of the day with.

Tails had a content smile planted upon his face as he walked into his workshop, kicking off his sneakers as he nudges the door shut with one hand. He continued straight on into his room, any cravings for food and such satiated with the ever growing love he was feeling.He leaped onto his bed and cuddles up close to his pillow, feeling warm all over so not bothering with the sheets. He let out a small sigh of happiness as he nuzzled his nose gently against it, muttering the name of his new found love beneath his breath. It wasn't long before he also drifted off into a deep, dream-filled sleep. He dreamed once again of Shadow, smiling throughout the entire night.

The next morning Shadow awoke early, his breathing heavy from his dreams as he found his sheets sweatsoaked. He quickly climbed out of them and looked down at himself, a little embarassed as to his reaction to dreams of the two tailed vulpine. He hurried on to the shower, not stopping to check the time as he hastily began to ready himself for his second day out with Tails. After those dreams, he realised he felt a little more for Tails than just friendship, and for some reason he felt compelled to look and smell good when they next met.

The aforementioned young fox also once again woke in sweatsoaked sheets, blushing softly at what he had dreamed of. He quickly shook himself out of the state and leaped from the sheets, smiling as he looked forward to his day with Shadow. Tails hastily began to ready himself before racing out to the train station. He hadn't bothered to check what time it was either, so for all he knew he could be there waiting for hours. Despite this Tails leaped into the train as soon as it arrived, trying to contain his excitement of meeting up with Shadow again. Of course he had to be careful how he acted around the blak hedgehog though, he wouldn't want to spoil this new found friendship by making any sudden movements towards him.

It wasn't long before the two of them met one another outside the same cafe as yesterday, smiling and giving pleasant greetings to one another. They also both laughed a little, realising that both were around an hour early. The two walked in and began to eat with one another, both casting glances at one another every now and then. Eventually both managed to cast their glance at the same time and caught the other looking, cause the two of them to blush slightly before returning to their food. Despite feeling a little awkward, they continued to talk once more within the next few minutes as they ate. Just like yesterday they had completely lost track of time, and it was getting dark outside. Shadow looked outside the window a moment before smiling to the young two-tailed fox. "Hey, it's pretty dark. Want me to walk you home?" Shadow offered.

"Really? Well, sure, if you're sure you don't mind." Tails replied a little shy and surprised at this offer. The black hedgehog smirked and nodded a little, walking outside with Tails by his side.

He couldn't keep his feelings in much longer..he had to let him know. Tails suddenly leaned over, and without thinking what he was doing planted a soft kiss on Shadow's lips. Shadow was taken aback by this, but couldn't help returning it slightly before Tails pulled away, realising what he was doing as his cheeks turned bright red. "Uh, Sh-Shadow I...I'm sorry!" Tails said suddenly, turning and running away as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He felt as if he'd just ruined any chance he ever had with Shadow, all because he couldn't hold his feelings in. If only he'd realised Shadow had returned the kiss.

"Tails, wait!" Shadow called, leaping into a run after him. Tails whirled his two tails around and flew up though, over the building and back to his home.

Shadow though didn't have that kind of ability, so he had to take the train instead. At least he should of done, but due to the concern for his friend he merely skipped the train and raced on through across the tracks. It was merely a few minutes before he finally reached his destination, knocking on Tails' door heavier that he meant to. "Tails....are you there?" He said softly, knowing he had to be careful what he said.

"I'm sorry, okay!? Just...leave me alone!" Tails yelled out in a muffled voice, before he could be heard crying heavily into something.

The black hedgehog sighed heavily, knowing that trying to speak through a closed door would get him nowhere. He thought for a moment, before beginning to wonder around the workshop in search of a way in. Eventually he found it, a horizontally long window that he could just about squeeze through. Also he could hear Tails' cries from within, it must have been a window into his room. He leaped up and grabbed onto the edge, hauling himself in as Tails looked up suddenly in shock. "Sh-Shadow?" Tails said with some confusion. He just grunted a little in reply, too scrunched up between the window frame to speak fully. Then he lost his footing though and fell forwards.

The black hedgehog landed atop the young two tailed vulpine, both reddening softly in the cheeks at this. Shadow decided to take charge though and smirked a little, knowing if he didn't to this Tails wouldn't either. He leaned down with a sort of lustful look in his eyes, gazing deeply into those of Tails. The young fox looked at him with a little fear and confusion, unknowingly holding his breath. "Tails, when you kissed me...." Shadow began in a rare, slightly flirtatious voice. Tails hadn't been expecting this at all, and his cheeks burned a bright red. "I enjoyed it, y'know.." Shadow whispered softly. Tails went to reply, but was silenced by a single finger placed to his lips. Even Shadow himself was surprised by the way he was acting, but still he continued. "Hush...no need to say a word. We both want the same thing..." He spoke in a hushed voice, gaining an affectionate smile and a slight nod of agreement. Tails wrapped his arms gently around Shadow and pulled him closer, their lips touching upon one another's softly at first. As they continued though, the kiss became a little rougher and much more passionate, and they continued to hold one another in each others' arms for most of the night, until falling asleep beneath the covers together.


End file.
